Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to roofing shingles and roof covering assemblies thereof. More particularly, it relates to a multitab strip shingle, which, when assembled with other identical and complementary roofing shingles in an overlapping manner with lateral offset, the pattern exhibits appearance of a natural slate or wood shake shingle roof, with shingles having random widths and multiple lengths.
Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to produce the conventional granule surfaced asphalt saturated roofing shingle in a form which simulates the appearance of natural slate or wood shingle roof, i.e. a pattern having shingles with random widths and lengths. These attempts have usually taken the form of multiple tabs of differing widths along the lower exposed surface of the conventional strip shingle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,702, for example, and also include the use of mirror image pairs of strip shingles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,501 in order to improve the randomness of the assembled pattern. However, these attempts have proved to be somewhat deficient in producing the desired random pattern. Especially, when viewed in a diagonal direction, the observer can easily detect the periodicity of the pattern.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel multitab roofing shingle wherein identical and complementary shingles can be assembled on a roof in a predetermined assembly to simulate the random appearance of natural wood shake shingles.